


Jealousy | victor x yuuri

by victoyuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, First Love, Jealous Katsuki Yuuri, Jealousy, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoyuuri/pseuds/victoyuuri
Summary: yuri, a sensitive, fragile and shy guy, develops feelings for his coach, victor, an outgoing, funny guy, who definitely isn't afraid of showing his love to other people.





	1. prologue

He's always been there for me. Even though he didn't know me, he was there for me; I saw my soul in his. The way he skated, the way he acted, always being humble, but also showing signs of happiness in joyful times.   
I finally got to know him, firsthand. He taught me everything, about skating, about not overthinking, about believing in yourself. About love.  
But if he was able to teach me about love, he must've known about it for a long time. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Victoorrr," my voice was quiet. I'd just woken up from a long nights sleep, and Victor looked at me with a smile in his eyes. He was already awake, and sat up in his bed as soon as I began talking.

"Goodmorning, precious," He was quickly at the end of my bed, staring into my eyes. It made my heart beat faster.  
I should've gotten used to him being this close to me by now; It was just his way of acting. But everytime he was close to me, I couldn't help but stare into his blue eyes, which always had a little spark in them, something happy, something hopeful. Even his eyes inspired me.

"You can take a break from practice today," He got closer and put his fingers on my chin, still staring deep into my eyes, not breaking eye contact.

"W-why," I asked, shocked, since I actually really needed to practice. Especially on my jumps.

"We're going socialising today," He said, and finally broke eye contact. I let out a big gulp of air, not realising I'd held my breath.

"Do we really have to," I sighed, looking down. Suddenly, his fingers were on my chin again. He lifted up my head and looked me in the eyes, again.

"Don't worry, Yuri. I won't leave ya," He told me, before jumping out of my bed.  
He started putting on his clothes; I tried to look away, but since he always slept naked, I couldn't help but glare. Just a little.

__________________________________________________________

It was extremely cold outside. I zipped my jacket and looked at Victor, who was talking to some guy that he knew.

My heart skipped a beat everytime Victor put his hand on the other guy's shoulder; The way his fingers gripped, the way his hand felt, I knew all of that. And I would definitely mind sharing those feelings with someone else.

But what could I do? I couldn't just tell Victor to not put his hand on his friend's shoulder, that'd make me appear as a jealous boyfriend.  
Not that we were a couple, no way. I mean, I wouldn't mind..

"Yuri! Aren't you cold?" Victor suddenly asked, making me get back to reality. I hadn't realised how much my hands were shaking.

"Maybe a little," I quietly said, and Victor put his arm around me and pulled me closer, resting his hand on my hip. "Better?" He asked, and I felt a sudden heat rise up from the very inside of my body and all the way out in my fingertips. My hands were still shaking, but now I felt a totally different kind of heat.

"Better," I mumbled.

"This is Johan, by the way. His sister, Michelle, is a figure skater too. She's around 15 years of age. You know her?" Victor asked me, and I faintly shook my head.  
"She thinks you're a real good figure skater," Johan told me, and I looked at him and let out a small smile.

"I'm really not that good. I'm only this decent because Victor chose to come and be my coach," I said quietly, trying to make Victor take over this conversation.  
Conversations with - almost - complete strangers made me want to dig a hole and accidentally fall into it.  
But, of course, no one picked that up.

"Don't let yourself down, Yuri! The way you move when you skate is truly breathtaking. I refuse to believe you weren't at least decent before you met Victor". I couldn't help but smile; No matter what, that guy was kind of nice.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was the 22nd of December, almost Victor's birthday. What should I get him? I was the type of guy to buy flowers, nor was I the type of guy who didn't buy anything at all. After all, Victor was special. At least to me.

I pulled out my headphones and looked at Victor, who was sitting across the room.

"Victor?" He looked up from his phone. "Yuuri?" He answered with a smile.

"What do you want for your birthday?" I said shyly; It'd been a long, long time since I gave someone outside my family a birthday present.

"Your love, Yuuri," He said, smirking. I blushed, but I didn't actually know if he was being serious or not.

"Seriousky, Victor, what do you want? It's your birthday in three days, and I need to get you something." I said, sounding more strict than I had planned.

He put his phone on the table beside him, got up from the chair he was sitting in, and lied down next to me on the bed I was lying on.

"I was being dead serious, Yuuri," He said, before lifting himself up to a sitting position, and then, suddenly, hover over me and pin my arms down to the bed.

My breathing started to get unsteady. I looked in his eyes, seeing my reflection in them, and I honestly looked rather scared. What the hell was he doing?

My heart beated extremely fast, and just as I was about to ask him what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

Very softly he said: "Figure something out, Yuuri. But know, that what I said, wasn't a joke at all,"

He lifted himself up and away from me, letting go of my arms.

"And now, let's go grab something to eat. It's 11 pm, and we haven't eaten since 3. C'mon," Victor helped me up by grabbing my hand, but, to my disappointment, he let go of it.

My heart was racing, my breathing was still unsteady, but my thoughts were clear; I definitely had feelings for Victor. But did he actually have feelings for me too, or was he like this with everyone else too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, but I just had to update the story so I could move on to writing the chapters that will actually show story development. Also, sorry if anything is grammatically incorrect,  English isn't my first language and this is my first English fanfiction:))))


	4. Chapter 4

We were sitting at a restaurant, Victor and I. It was around lunch time, and we hadn't felt like eating at home, so we'd went to a restaurant.

"Damn, this is good," Victor said while chewing on a chicken wing. I'd lost my appetite a long time ago, and was just sitting and staring at Victor.

After a couple of minutes of him eating violently and me just staring at me, he stopped eating and looked up at me.

"What's wrong, Yuri?" He asked with his typical low voice, that he used, when he was worried about something.

"Oh, it's just.. Nothing, I'm just not very hungry right now," Victor raised an eyebrow. "You're lying, Yuri. Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying! Why would I lie to you?" I said, but my voice was trembling, and it didn't really sound very convincing.

"Please stop lying, Yuri, you're not very good at it," He said with a smile, and started eating again.

Phew - I didn't quite have enough energy to talk about my problems with Victor right now.

"But you're telling me the truth later," He then said. Fuck! That meant I had to spent the entire day making up something convincing to tell Victor!

"Y-yeah," Why couldn't my voice sound steady like his? Mine sounded like I'd just peed myself in front of the entire crowd, and then had to go clean it up myself. Not that it'd ever happened..

"I'm serious, Yuri. I don't want you to walk around battling your demons, I'm here for you," His weird mood swings made me confused. He could be goofy one minute, and serious the next.

"I know, Victor," Was all I could say.

"Are you done eating?" He asked. I nodded, we paid the bill and left the restaurant.

It was a cold winter day outside. We were currently in England, a figureskating-competition was coming up in two months or so, and Victor wanted a cultural experience; So here we were. In the middle of central London.

"What do you wanna do next?" Victor asked me, and I was about to just say "I don't know," as usual, but then I remembered something.

"I need to do something, and you're not allowed to come with me," I said, firmly, and Victor looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"That sounds exciting, Yuri. I'll go to the hotel; I'm sure I'll find a way to entertain myself," Why the hell was his voice this flirty? I didn't think twice about it, though. Okay, yes, but I certainly didn't think thrice about it.

I gave him a smile, and just as I was about to turn around and walk away, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

He pulled me close, I could feel his leg against mine. "Don't be gone for too long," He said quietly, and then he let me go.

I let out a big gulp of air - Everytime I was pulled close to Victor unexpectedly, I held my breath. I didn't quite know why, but it was like my heart began racing so fast, that it felt weird to breathe. Tht boy really fucked up my head.

I started walking in the opposite direction of Victor, determined on not looking back at him. I had to become more independent.

But the reason to why I had left Victor now, was, that it was Victor's birthday tomorrow, and I had to find a present. His birthday was on Christmas day, and even though none of us celebrated Christmas, he was probably going to give me a present anyway

I started walking to the shop where I'd found my present for Victor, and after a long walk (15 LONG minutes!!), I got to the shop.

I opened the door, and the smell of perfume hit me like I'd just walked into a barrier of it.

"Hello, Yuri," I turned around and saw the lady at the desk, who'd also been here when I'd picked out my gift.

"Thanks. Did you wrap it as I asked you to?" She nodded and disappeared into the back. When she came back, she had a small, wrapped box in her hands.

"You want a bag for it?" I shook my head, gave her the money, said goodbye, stuffed the small package in my pocket and left the shop.

30 minutes later I was back at our rented apartment, and I knocked on the door. Victor opened it with a smile.

"Welcome back, Princess. Where have you been?" I walked past him, and he followed me into the room.

"That's none of your bussiness," I took off my coat, shoes and scarf.

"It sure is my business. I'm your coach, I have to make sure you aren't doing anything you aren't supposed to be doing," He said, again with the flirty tone in his voice.

"It's still very much none of your business," I said, but I couldn't help but smile when I looked at him. Fuck, he was handsome while standing there, looking at me with a small smile and a daring look in his eyes.

"Alright, Yuri, if you insist on keeping everything a secret," He came closer until he was almost standing on my feet. "Maybe I'll have to force it out of you,"

He put his hands on my shoulders and sat down in my lap, resulting in his nose almost touching mine.   
"What was the problem earlier, Yuri?" He whispered, but he was so close to me that I could hear it perfectly.

"I s-swear it was a nothing, V-Victor.." He got even closer, and he was looking directly into my eyes. "Aha.. If you insist," I'd never seen this side of Victor before. Everything he did, his movements, the way he talked, was slowed down.

And suddenly, his lips touched mine. He pressed them against mine violently, and put one of his hands around my neck. His other hand went up under my shirt, and he placed it on my back and pushed me even closer.

Suddenly, his hand went even further down, to the point where my belt was, and he grabbed it firmly before pulling his face away from mine.

My heart was beating faster than ever, and I must've looked absolutely terrified, because Victor couldn't help but laugh when he looked at me.

"You look so scared, Yuri. Don't be. I just want you to tell the truth," "Which one?" I whispered, since I'd completely forgotten how to speak properly.

"What was wrong earlier?" Oh no. How could I tell him, after he'd just done this to me? Everything inside me was screaming for more, and his hand on my belt was slowly starting to move away, up on my back, slowly drawing lots of unknown patterns. F u c k.

"I just.. I.. What are we, Victor?" I finally asked, and I felt extremely relieved.

But the disappointment that followed made it so not worth it. "I'm your coach, and you're my student, Yuri".


	5. Chapter 5

It was December 25th. Victor's birthday. That's what my immediate thought was when I woke up.

"Yuuuuri," I gasped and rolled away from Victor, who, apparently, was lying right beside me in my bed.

"V-Victor, why are you in my bed?" I said nervously. "Merry Christmas, Yuri!" He sat up and handed me a present. It was a small box with a small label on it that said; "For my favorite Yuri".

"O-oh yeah.. And happy birthday, Victor!" I said and sat up straight. "Thanks, Yuri. But I feel so old now.. 28. I'm almost 30. That's sad, isn't it?"

"No, I don't think so. Age is just a number in my opinion," I said, before putting the small present on my nightstand and picking up the present I bought for him yesterday.

"I got you a present too," I said, and I handed him the present with trembling hands.

"What a surprise," He said, and I wasn't quite sure if he was being sarcastic or serious, but I just went along with it. We both unwrapped our presents, but he finished unwrapping his first.

"Yuri!.. W-What..." I looked at him. He was holding the necklace, that I'd bought for him, up in front of himself. The necklace had 'Y+V' engraved in it on a small silver plate.

"This is beautiful, Yuri," I blushed, but tried to hide it by looking down. I opened the small box that he'd got me, and inside was a solid silver ring with a star engraved in it. For some reason, I got quite emotional. I put on the ring and looked at Victor with tears in my eyes.

"It resembles your career as an ice skater. You're a star, Yuri," He said with a smile, and I looked at him with bright red cheeks.

"It's so beautiful, Victor. Thank you so much," I pulled him in for a hug, but he stopped me.

"Help me get this necklace on, Yuri. I want to wear it all the time," I nodded and took the necklace in my hands. I put it around Victor's neck, closing the small lock under his hair. He turned around and looked into my eyes.

"I'm so happy I decided to become your coach, Yuri," He put his arms around me and hugged me tightly. A little surprised, I hugged him back, and let my head rest on his shoulder. "I'm happy you decided to become my coach too, Victor,"

_______________________________________________________

The sun had already disappeared from the sky, and Victor and I was headed to some fancy restaurant to celebrate his birthday. We were walking as usually, since Victor was determined to 'get as many cultural experiences as possible'. I don't know how walking instead of driving would make you more cultural, but I wasn't going to be the one who argued with him about that.

Finally, after at least 40 minutes of walking, we arrived at the restaurant. Both Victor and I was dressed quite fancy, in matching suits.

"Hello, gentlemen. Do you have a reservation?" A waitress asked us, while giving Victor a flirty smile. Victor smiled back. "Yes, we have a reservation for two at 21," "This way," She said, before looking at Victor again and then lead us to our table. Was she fucking flirting with him?

We sat down at our table - My mood had been ruined a little because of the annoying waitress.

"Yuri, is something wrong?" Victor asked. How the hell could he detect that? I hadn't even said a word?! That man knew me too well.

"No, no, it's.. No, I'm fine. Just tired," Why couldn't I ever make up a better excuse than 'Just tired'? He never believed me when I said that anyway. "Sure," He said, sending me a small smile.

"Do you two know what you want to drink?" The waitress was back. Did each table have their own personal waitress? For fucks sake. It upset me way too much.

"We'll have a bottle of your finest champagne for a starter," Victor said, and I looked at him with fear in my eyes. Drunk me wasn't good, and neither was drunk Victor.

Oh well, how much damage could champagne do. At least it wasn't pure Vodka.

The waitress nodded and went to the bar to get us what we ordered.

"The finest champagne? Did you even look at the price?" I said - I'd definitely looked at the price. It was unbelievably expensive.

"Money isn't something I worry about very much, Yuri. I thought you'd figured that out," He made a gesture to the ring on my finger that I'd gotten from him earlier. "That thing wasn't exactly the cheapest one to order,"

"Order? Was it handmade or something?" He chuckled lightly. "Of course," "How did you know my ring size?" "You sleep very tightly, Yuri. I measured it when you were asleep," What a cheeky little..

The bottle of champagne arrived, which also meant the waitress was back. Always there to ruin the good mood.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" She looked at Victor, almost completely ignoring me. "We'll both have the roasted lobster as main course," Victor answered, but he wasn't looking at the waitress; He was looking at me. I nodded as approval, and the waitress left.

"Why's she flirting with you? It's annoying," I wasn't able to bottle it up any longer. Victor started laughing. "What's the problem, Yuri? Are you jealous?" Was I? Technically, I had no reason to be. We weren't together or anything.

"No no, I just don't think it's appropriate to flirt with your customers when you're at work. Isn't it kinda weird?" I said, while pouring Victor and myself a glass of champagne. I immediately drank all the champagne that I'd just poured into my glass. Oh no.

"Damn, calm down, Yuri. Don't get drunk too early," He said and winked at me.

Two glasses of champagne later, our food arrived. My stomach responded to the arrival of it by growling loudly. "Didn't you eat earlier?" Victor asked. I shook my head - I'd already started eating. "That wasn't very clever of you," He said, before he began eating his food too.

It didn't take very long before we were both finished with the food. I felt full, and I also felt very warm and light inside. If I didn't stop drinking champagne, I'd get drunk for sure.

I looked at Victor, who was looking at something in the distance. I turned around, and saw the waitress standing at the bar, talking with one of the other waiters. For some reason, an unexpected feeling of extreme anger started growing in me. Victor shouldn't be looking at anyone but me.

"Hey, Victor - You, uh.. Can't we order another bottle of champagne?" I got his attention, and he looked at the bottle of champagne. "This one isn't even empty yet?" Confidently, I emptied it into his glass and handed it to him. "It is now," I said with a smile.

Why did I just do that? Why did I suggest more alcohol? Why did I think that was a good idea?

"How about we pay the bill.. And go buy something a little more strong than this? I can hardly feel anything from this one," He said after drinking the champagne I'd poured into his glass. Maybe he couldn't feel anything, but I could definitely see, that his eyes were a little off. Not that he was drunk, but he was, like I, a little intoxicated.

Suddenly, I had an idea. And it involved agreeing with Victor on what he just said. So that's what I did.

"That sounds nice," Victor waved at the waitress, who immediately came over.

"I'd like to pay," He said while looking up at her. "You don't want any deserts or anything?" "Nah, we have bussiness to take care of," He said, and the waitress raised her eyebrows, but nodded anyway and went to get our bill.

I definitely liked where this was going. If 'business' meant what I think it is, my plan would easily succeed..

So we paid the bill, and off we went, into the freezing winter night. But it didn't feel quite as cold as it'd done earlier.

We went into the first store we found and bought some soda and some strong liquor. I wasn't quite sure I was able to handle that, but I just went with it.

Luckily, Victor agreed that we probably would take way too long to get home, so we took a taxi, and were back at the apartment in 15 minutes.

Victor unlocked the door, and I turned on the lights - But got interrupted by Victor. "Leave it turned off, I'll turn on some of the small lamps instead,"And so he did.

I sat down in the couch and turned on the TV. I didn't even get time to see what channel I was on, before Victor had handed me a cup of what looked like cola, but definitely had the strong liquor in that we'd bought earlier.

"To me turning 28," "Cheers," I said, and drank half of what was in the cup. It didn't taste quite as strong as what I had expected.

"And to you being a beautiful human being," He said, before emptying his cup. I did the same thing. I had completely given up on the not getting drunk-thing, but my most recent plan was going excellent.

He poured some more of the liquor in his and my cup, not bothering to mix it with anything this time. I didn't really care; I was extremely lightweight, and this kind of liquor was exactly the kind I always avoided, since I got drunk almost just by looking at alcohol. But this time, it was perfect.

Suddenly, Victor moved even closer. "And.. To me being very turned on by your obvious jealousy all the time," He said, quietly, before putting the cup to his lips again and emptying the entire cup. What a heavy drinker. I tried to do the same, but choked halfway through. Okay, maybe I wasn't exactly very elegant. I just emptied the cup in two rounds then.

Two and a half cups later, the alcohol finally kicked completely in. I realised, that trying to stand up wasn't the best idea, since I had no idea whether I moved forwards or sideways. That thought made me laugh, and Victor looked at me. I realised I was standing right in front of him, thinking about how to move my feet forwards in the right order, and laughed even harder.

"W-why are you laughing?" He asked while laughing too. "I have no idea how to walk," I told him, and he laughed even harder. "Then stay, Yuri. I don't want you to walk anywhere," He pulled me down to the couch again, looked me in the eyes for a few seconds..

"I want you so much, Victor," I suddenly admitted. His breathing got heavy, and quickly, he pinned my hands down to the arm of the couch. He put a knee on each side of my body, I could feel his body heat on me - That's how close he was to me.

He suddenly kissed me aggressively, sat me a little more up so that he could use his hands, and then he took his hands under my shirt, pulling it off at an impressive speed. He pulled his own shirt off, and I almost gasped at the sight; I've seen him shirtless countless of times, but never this close, never this drunk. My hands went to his abs, onto his back, and all I wanted to do was to bring him even closer, but he didn't let me. He unbuckled his belt, I did the same to mine, and then he placed his hands on my body and turned me around without me helping.

My entire body was shaking. "Are you ready, Yuri," He whispered into my ear - But he certainly didn't even need my answer. 


End file.
